Pandora: A whole new world
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: Sara was just a homeless person, trying to make a living on the streets. But when her younger sister Clara dies in a car crash, she is shipped out to Pandora. However while she is there her whole life will change forever
1. Arriving on Pandora

**Sara's p.o.v**

I was having dreams, dreams of what the world should have been. It was amazing, so peaceful and happy. The world we lived in was dying and I hated. But sooner or later you have to return to real life. I opened my eyes and tried to rub my eyes for the sleep but I couldn't, I almost panicked but I remembered. I was on my way to Pandora. It really hard to believe that I have been sleeping for nearly 6 years, it really didn't feel like it. Goddamn it I wish I could rub my eyes but I can' because I strapped to this stupid pod. Suddenly the pod start to move open and a nurse was standing over the pod.

'Are we there yet?' I asked.

'Yeah we here, how are you feeling?' I know it must be strange of him to ask that, but I have this thing where I can have seizures at any time. I sighed and looked at my hands, they were shaking.

'My hands will not stop shaking,' I told him.

He passed me my medication and I swallowed in down my throat without any water. I don't know much about this. I wasn't meant to be here, my little sister, Clara, was the scientist not me. I just said yes to the contract for the money. I have been homeless for the past 5 years, the money will be able to buy me a home and get me off the streets. It will also pay for my debt that I own for my medication.

Soon after we were on the jet and flying to Pandora. As we touched down we got the lecture about how the air is toxic and that we would be dead in a matter of seconds and that we need to put on our exopacks. I placed mine on and turned it on. As the door open we all ran off and we inside. I was kind of excited and also nervous. I first I did was find a room and claimed it as mine. I walked the hallway of where the girls live and chose my room. It had a perfect view of the outside of the base. I liked it and I wrote my name on the label on the door. As I start to unpack my gear there was a knock at the door.

'Come in,' I called. A tanned man with black hair and a bread appeared.

'Are you Sara?' He asked.

'Yes,' I replied.

'Would you like to see your Avatar?'

My heart skipped a beat, a massive grin appeared across my face and I got yet another tingly of excitement.

'Hell yeah,' I called.

The man laughed and introduced himself, he name was Max. We walked around the halls and talked. I liked him, he was very nice. We enter a room.

'This is the driver room, which means this is the room where you will link to your Avatars.'

'Cool,' I said not even looking. I was looking toward this big tubes where the Avatars were. I walked over and start to look for mine. Max pointed to the one at the end.

'That one is yours,' he said.

I powerwalked to where he pointed and I found the Avatar that looked like my little sis. As I watched the Avatar rolled over and was looking straight at me, it then pressed it hand against the tube. I pressed my hand against the tube. My hand was tiny compared to the Avatars. Max came over and smiled.

'It the spitting image of her,' was all I said.

'Not her, you. This is your Avatar now Sara,' Max replied. The Avatars hand went back towards it body and it just laid there.

'Come Sara, it time for dinner,' Max said.

After dinner I went back to say goodnight to my Avatar. As I watched, I hugged the tube, well sort of, and said 'I will see you tomorrow Clara,' and went to my room. After having a nice, hot shower and getting changed in my pajamas, I crawled into my bed and closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Linking

**Sara's p.o.v**

I woke up the next morning really early and decided to wear my black singlet with camo pants. I ran a brush through my hair and walked to the dining hall and grabbed a yogurt and took a seat. Max walked in a few minutes later with a lady who had short red hair, she looked a bit cranky to me.

'Hey you up really early,' Max said when he got to the table I was sitting at.

'Yeah, I'm so excited for today.' I replied.

'Sara this is Grace. She is head of the Avatar program,' Max said pointing to the lady.

I reached my hand waiting for a handshake, but instead she looked at my hand.

'Yeah, yeah, I know who you are but I don't care. I want your sister here not you. She trained 7 years for this mission.' I was so mad, never before has someone been that rude to me about my sister. I couldn't hold myself back.

'Well boo-hoo lady. I so sorry that my sister died and that I was send here. I feel so sorry that you get stuck with me'

Max gave this look as if to say back off. I ended off storming back to my room and waiting there until it was time to link to the Avatars. I walked into the room and walked to where the links were. I walked around and then that Grace bitch appeared and told me where my link was. When I got there Max was waiting for me. I smiled and looked down at my hands, they were shaking again but I didn't really pay that much attention to it. Max stetted the link up and I hopped in and laid there.

'Just let your mind go blank,' was all he said before closing the lid. I sighed laid there, I decided to see if my hand stop shaking, but when I looked down my arms were also shaking.

'Max, Max,' I called. I start to sweat like crazy, I was going to have a fit. My whole body was shaking and I couldn't breathe. I heard voices on the outside.

'Cancel the link.'

'Someone get her out now.'

'Hurry. We might not have much time.'

Suddenly everything went black. Before I can back to my senses there was all this bright colors I manage to open my eye, I was gasping for air, and my eyesight was funny at first. Once the burliness went away I looked around but the room didn't look that fimlar. I looked down at my body. I didn't see pale, white legs. I saw instead was Na'vi legs blue with stripes like tigers. A door opened and two people I never seen before came running in.

'Sara, listen, we have the link set up for you to return to your human. We need to lay still, let you mind go blank and close your eyes.'

I did what they told and nothing appeared to be happening. I heard the door open again and heard Max's voice. The two people and Max spoke in really quite tones, like they were whispering, so I couldn't hear what they were saying. I went opened my eyes again and watched them talked. After a few minutes of whispering Max walked over.

'It bad is it?' was all I asked.

'Yeah Sara. You had a fit while in the link and you were so close to linking to the Avatar and we tried to get you out but when we pulled you out, your human body looked lifeless. Next minute I get a message saying you have awaken in the Avatar body. We send your human body into the link and tried to bring you back. So pretty much your human body is dead, there no way back. You are officially in the Avatar body forever.'

I start to cry. No returning my human body. I have now lost my life, I forever a Na'vi.

'There more to the story.' Max said.

'Oh great. What else is there that I don't know about?' I asked.

'Um…. How do I say this? Parker has order us to kick you out since you no longer a human. To him you are a freak.'

I sat upright and rubbed my face and moaned.

'For now we going to go through some test, after that you can grab a set of clothes and then well, you have to say goodbye to everyone.'

'I don't need to go through some dumbass test. I'm okay,' I said feeling really pissed off. I stood up really angrily and stormed out of the room. I could hear Max calling for me to come back, but I just wanted to go to that control room, and rip Parker's head off. I ended up sitting on the ground in the hallway and start crying. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and looked up and saw Max.

'You are mad, I get it. But you can't stay like this forever. Since you look like you okay we decided to not do the test, so just follow me and we will find you some clothes that will fit.'

I looked at Max and nodded and stood up and followed him to a dressing room.

'Have a look in there, find something that will fit.'

I opened the door and walk in I saw five wardrobes and I opened the first one. Looking through it I didn't find anything I liked and moved onto the next one. I opened it right on top of the pile a black singlet and I when to the changing room and tried it on. It fit perfectly so I claimed it as mine. I wondered if I could also find a set of camo pants and boots to wear. I didn't get lucky with the pants, so I grabbed a set of dark blue jeans and found a pair of boots that fitted perfect.

When I walked outside, some of the other Avatars were waiting to say goodbye. I looked around and saw Grace.

'Sorry, this had to happen to you,' she said handing me a backpack.

I looked at her and grabbed the backpack and walked up to the gates.

'Well hurry up and open it!' I yelled I didn't want to around anyone. The gates opened up and I walked out. I turned and looked at the base one last time and took off into the forest.


	3. New Home

**Sara's p.o.v**

Nighttime fell and I still was wandering, I felt lost and hungry. I stumbled across the stick, it was long and thick, good enough to make a spear. I pulled out my knife and sharpened one end and test it by shooting it into the ground. It worked perfect. Now to find some food, walking around, started to look for some form of tracks. As I looked I heard a loud roar, I turned to where it was coming from and saw a hammerhead titanotheres. My heart start to pound in my chest, I have heard stories about how thick the amour is and how they are famous for changing and killing Na'vi and humans. I knew that I couldn't run or it will charge, but at the same time I knew that I could not stay here and get crushed to death. I just would have to hold my ground. After pawing the ground a few times, it charged. I yelled at the top of my lungs and it can to a halt right in front of me.

'Oh yeah mate, not so tough,' I yelled. To my surprise it bowed it head down, I reached out to touch it. It felt a little rough, and I looked at the feathers that were on top of he or she head. The feathers were a pale orange and bright yellow.

'That a good beast,' I gently took my hand away and let a low purring noise I took a few steps back but it just stood where it was. I walked to its side and looked deeply into its bright yellow eyes. I looked at it body, it was pale grey and had six brown legs. Looking down it body I saw its neural queue. I reached to touch it but it moved away.

'It okay boy, I'm not going to hurt,' I reached for it again and managed to touch it. I reached for the long braid at the back of my neck and connected them. I felt this feeling running through my body. I closed my eyes and embayed the feeling. I felt the hammerhead titanotheres, it was calmed and relaxed.

'Ne, kllte!' I heard a voice yell. My heart start to pound it was a Na'vi. He held a bow and arrow and was pointing it at me. Behind him were another four Na'vi riding on the back of direhorse. I looked at the Na'vi and spread my arms out.

'Go ahead, I got nothing to loss. My human body is dead, so why should I live. I can't go back to who I was.' I stared at the Na'vi and waited. But he lowered his bow and moved closer, I stepped back.

'What are you doing here demon?' He asked.

'Okay for a start I'm not a demon, my name is Sara. I am only here because I got kicked out of the base.' The Na'vi looked at me and then up at the hammerhead titanothers.

'Are you bonded to the Angtsik?'

'If by bond you mean this,' I showed the neural queue connected, 'well yes.' The Na'vi turned around and walked back to where the rest were. They start to talk in their language, I wish I knew what they were saying. The first one turned around and looked at me.

'You, sky person. Come with, we are taking you to our Hometree.'

'Yeah, I don't if I can trust you guys, so I will say no to that.' He grabbed my arm, I tried to pull away but I wasn't strong enough.

'If I will come, only, and I mean only if the hammerhead titanotheres comes.'

'Alright you can bring it along,' he said in a rude tone. I mounted onto the back of the hammerhead titanothers and galloped behind the Na'vi. Soon after galloping for a little while, we reached a big massive tree, I guess it what they call Hometree.

'Come,' a Na'vi said and I ended jumping off, when I was down one of the Na'vi grabbed me at the back of my head and held a knife at my head.

'In case you get any ideas of attacking us,' the Na'vi said.

'Geez I will take that a compliment,' I said and was pushed forward so I end up walking into the tree. Looking around there heap more Na'vi people. They made noises and talked about me in their language, I felt like I just walk into a freak show and that I was the freak. Walking to the center of the tree, were the core was, I looked up and saw who I believe is the clan leader. The Na'vi that was going to kill me and the clan leader talked in their language.

'Can someone tell me what the hell is going, I don't understand your language,' I yelled. I was so confused, I wish they included me in the conversation since it they were talking about me. A female Na'vi approached me.

'They are deciding if they should kill you,' she said.

'Well I think that I should be included in it,' I took a step forward and they all start to hiss at me and pointed knifes, bow and arrows at me. I backed down and stepped back. I heard another female Na'vi yelling and I turned and saw a Na'vi. She wasn't dressed like most other Na'vi she had a long like shirt that was yellow and red on.

'That is Mother, she interprets the will of Eywa.'

'Is isn't Eywa your goddess of everything?' I asked but before she had the chance to answer her Mother reached to me.

'What are you called?'

'Sara,' she walked around me and touched my tail and braid that link me to the animals. She pulled out a little stick that had a point at one end of it. I took step back and felt my ears pin on the back of my head.

'It okay, I'm not going to hurt,' I took a step forward and she cut me and tasted a drop of my blood.

'Why did you come to us?'

'I didn't come I got send away from the base,' I told her.

'Why were you send away from the Sky People?'

'I was linking to my Avatar but something went wrong and I awaken in this body and haven't been able to go back. My human body is dead and now I am stuck in there until the day I die.'

She looked at me and muttered something in Na'vi. The clan leader start to talk but to all the Na'vi judging by how the Na'vi that wanted to kill me looked it was like a bad choice. The female Na'vi that just talked to me approached the Na'vi that was going to kill me and spoke to him. Judging again by the way he acted it was something that he didn't like. She raised a hand and he stamped his foot and pinned his ears back and make angry noise.

'It is decided Tsu'tey will teach you our ways. Learn well Sara and we will see if you are really one of us,' I nodded at her and thanked her and walked up to Tsu'tey.

'Well looks like you are stuck with for a while.' He looked at me then walked away. I rolled my eyes. Another female Na'vi approached me. She held out a hand.

'My name is Neytiri. Come if you want to be one of us. You have to look the part.'

After getting changed in Na'vi clothes I ran in Tsu'tey again and looked at him.

'Look if you don't want me here, let me know I will leave.'

'Look I will teach you but don't think for a second that I happy about this,' and he walked away. I yawned and Neytiri led me to the sleeping chambers. I climbed into a hammock and touched it and it closed up and closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. First Day as an Na'vi

**Sara's p.o.v**

I woke really early the next morning. Very few Na'vi were awake, looking around I saw that the sun wasn't up yet. So I decided to watch it come up. I managed to climb to the top of Hometree. I could hear creatures in the tree, hissing, growling and roaring. The sun start to come up, even though it was basting my eyes, I still watched. The view was amazing, green grass and trees that joined with the pale blue sky and in the distances I could see a waterfall. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh are then I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I almost fell out of the tree, it was Tsu'tey.

'I heard that you were up here,' he said sitting down beside me. He handed me a piece of fruit, I took and looked at it and then at him. He laughed.

'It not poisoned it safe to eat,' he said with a small grin. I slowly took a bite from it and a little bit of juice dribbled down my chin. The taste reminded me of the time, my parents spend 350 dollars to just buy one mango so that I and my sis could taste fresh fruit.

'Mm, this taste amazing,' I said wiping the juice from my chin. Tsu'tey smiled which made me smile.

'So,' he said. 'What would you like to learn first?'

'Okay, just a quick question. Why are been really nice to me? Last night you want to shove an arrow through my chest but now you are been nice. Why?' I asked.

'Well I got told to stop been so nasty and teach you by Neytiri,' he replied. I crack up a small laugh.

'Can you teach me how to speak Na'vi please?' I asked. Tsu'tey nodded and start to say things in Na'vi while I repeat after him. After a few hours I start to grow bored and I could feel that Tsu'tey was feeling the same way. I noticed that there was these creatures hanging in the tree behind a bunch of branches.

'Hey Tsu'tey what are those thing up there?' I asked pointing towards them.

'They are Ikran. Come on,' he said standing up. I stood and followed him. As we got closer to where that Ikrans were Tsu'tey made a noise, calling an Ikran. An Ikran came flying down to where we were. It was pretty cool looking. The colours were amazing, dark blue, pale blue, black and a yellow-orange colour. Tsu'tey turned towards me.

'Don't look into his eyes,' I automatically looked down towards the Ikran chest.

'Bazara,' Tsu'tey greeted that Ikran and he patted it.

'Ikran is not like horse, one you bond with Ikran it will fly. Only one hunter in the life of one,' Tsu'tey explained.

'Can I pat it?' I asked looking towards Tsu'tey. He nodded and I stepped towards Bazara and reached out towards him. I kept my head down and closed my eyes. I felt it skin touch mine. It was very smooth and hard as a rock. I smiled and looked up at him.

'To become an Ikran Makto, you must choose your own Ikran and she must choose you as well.'

'When can I become an Ikran Makto?'

'When you make a clean kill on a hunt.' I kept stroking it face for a few more minutes.

'Come on Sara, it time you learned how to ride a direhorse,' Tsu'tey said walking away. I followed him down the braches and he led me out of Hometree, out in a field where the direhorses live.

'You can use mine,' he said grabbing his horse and bring it towards me. I gripped onto the saddle and hoisted myself up into it. I sat there and got comfy and grabbed onto the neural queue and connected them together. I don't if it was the fact that I was excited or if something spooked it, but as so as we were connected it bucked and send me flying through the air. I landed on my back and I could hear Tsu'tey and a few other people that were watching laughing. I stood up and took a bow.

'Thanks for watching the show,' I yelled and walked back up to the horse.

'That was really funny,' Tsu'tey said laughing. I start to laugh as well and I managed to climb back into saddle and reconnect with the horse. This time I didn't fall off.

'You may tell him what to do in your head. But until you get the hang of it say it out loud,' Tsu'tey explained.

'Walk on,' I commanded and the horse start to walk. I thought to myself canter and the horse start to canter.

'Woohoo,' I shouted as I sped around the field. I turned towards to Tsu'tey and came to a halt right in front of him.

'So how did I do?'

'Well, not bad for someone who never ridden a horse before in their life.' I smiled and Tsu'tey grabbed another horse, mounted and connected his braid with the horse.

'Want to have a race?' He asked. I grinned and said yes.

'Ready, set go,' Tsu'tey yelled and we sped off around the field. Tsu'tey was in the lead but I managed to get passed at the very last second and won.

'You are really quick. Been quick will make you fine warrior,' he commented as we dismounted.

'Thanks for that nice comment,' I replied with a grin on my face. Looking out towards to the horizontal I could see the sun was going down.

'Come, it time to have some dinner.' Tsu'tey led me to where all the Na'vi were and I ate possible one of the most amazing meals of my entire life. Afterwards I was wandering around Hometree when I heard someone say my name. It was Neytiri.

'So how was your first day of learning?' She asked.

'It was pretty good learned some new words and I had a go at riding a horse,' I told her.

'That good to hear. Tsu'tey was nice to you?'

'Yeah he was nice. Thanks for telling to me nice to me.'

Neytiri smiled at me. 'That's okay.'

I yawned and start to feel a bit sleepy.

'Sounds like you are a bit tried,' she laughed.

'Nah, I just had a long day. I don't want to go to bed yet.'

'Some of heading down to a river for a swim. Would you like to come?'

I smiled. 'Yeah sure.' Neytiri jogged off and I followed. Along the way I ran into Tsu'tey.

'Just where do you think you are going Sara?' He asked.

'Heading off with Neytiri for a swim in a river. Do you want to come?'

'I can't. Got to talk to Eytukan. Maybe another time.' 'Okay. Well I will see you in the morning,' I said and then start to jog away. I managed to find Neytiri, she was out where the horses live. She was on one when I arrived. I hopped onto it back and we took off to the river. Arriving there we hopped in and sat to swim. Others soon arrived, at first they would talk to me but soon they treated me like I was their friend. Soon we had to head back. I climbed into the sleeping chamber and claimed a hammock. I closed it up and laid there for a few minutes thinking. I am so glad that I had that fit in that link. This is where I belong. Suddenly it clicked those dreams I had in the pod, they were not dreams. It was like Fate was trying to tell me this is my life while sleeping. I closed my eyes and slowly feel asleep thinking about fate and destinies. 


	5. A Clean Kill

**Sara's p.o.v**

It has been three months since Tsu'tey found me in the woods and brought me to Hometree. I have picking up the ways that the Na'vi live and I'm really enjoying it. Tsu'tey has taught me heaps of things that I thought I would never learn. When Tsu'tey is showing me the ways that they live, it either pick it up really quickly or get left behind in the dust. Every day we do something different, one day is Hometree day other days we are out, on the direhorse, learning how to track and hunt. I'm still trying to get the hang with the connect that my people have to the forest. Tsu'tey talks about network of energy that flows through everything, he often tell that all energy is borrowed and one day you have to give it back. And I may have a crush on him but I don't how he feels about. There was a time where we were tracking and he went to touch the print and our hands touched. We looked at each other of a split second before I quickly looked away. I climbed out of the hammock and grabbed my bow and arrows before running down to where the direhorses were kept. In the middle of the field I stopped and took a deep breath. It hard to believe that 3 months ago I was just some human and now I very close to becoming an Ikran Makto. I just to do a clean kill on a hunt and then I will be ready. A direhorse came trotting up to me, I reached out for the saddle and mounted onto his back.

 _Canter_ I thought and the direhorse start to canter. We canter around the Hometree a few time before Tsu'tey came jogging out of Hometree.

'Morning Sara. You ready to go on a hunt today?' He asked while mounting onto a direhorse.

'Yeah I'm so excited!' I say. I so ready to be able to fly around. Don't get me wrong it's nice to ride one of the direhorse, but I have always wanted to fly. Maybe this might help me get over fear of heights. Tsu'tey smiled at me before cantering off. I followed him deep into the forest. We came to a halt.

'Your time to shine Sara.' Tsu'tey says while climbing off the back of his horse. I did the same thing and start to walk around trying to find a set of tracks. I stumbled upon a track of a sturmbeest and start to follow it. Tsu'tey followed me like he was my shadow. I placed an arrow into my bow ready to shot it when I see it. Suddenly there was a loud crunch and I turned to where it was. I slowly crept forward and spotted my target. It was a young male. I knew that I couldn't mess this up or I will be either crushed to death or running for my life screaming. Taking a long deep breath, I slowly drew my bow back and fired. The sturmbeest went down, gasping, I couldn't believe that I have done that. I ran up to where it was slowly dying. I grabbed my knife which sat on the left side of my waist and pulled it out.

' _I see you brother and thank you.'_ I say before putting it out of it misery.

' _Your spirit goes with Ewya. Your body stay behind to become part of The People.'_ I say before placing my knife away.

'A clean kill.' Tsu'tey says while I pull the arrow out and pick up my bow. I looked up at him

'You are ready.' He says and I knew what he meant by those three words and I got so excited.


	6. Becoming The Hunter

**Sara's p.o.v**

Letting out a small gasp as my direhorse walked along near the edge of the cliff, I didn't need to starting to panic and let my fears get to me. I decided not to look down and looked straight ahead. It was only Tsu'tey and I today, Neytiri was going to meet us up there with her Ikran. Towards the end of the cliffside it expanded a little, daring to look up I seeing that there was a pile of rocks that were swaying to the wind, bound by vines and roots. I will be able to climb up as long as I don't look down.

"You coming Sara?" Tsu'tey asks, me looking and seeing that he was already starting to climb up.

"Yeah… yeah I'm coming." I say, my voice slightly shaky. Take a deep breath, I walked over to the rocks and gripped onto a root, hoisting myself up, on the side. Tsu'tey and I reached the top of the rocks, I made the grave mistake of looking down. My heart started to race and my palms became quite sweaty.

"Sara, are you okay?" Tsu'tey asks, he must of noticed the change in my face.

"Yeah, I just not a fan of heights." I say, looking down. Tsu'tey reached out and brushed one of his hands down my face.

"Do you want to go back down?" Tsu'tey asks. There is no way in hell I'm turning back now, I'm very close to become a hunter.

"No I will be fine." I say.

"Are you sure. The next part you are not going to like." Tsu'tey says, me knowing what he meant by that. In front of the rock were heaps of vines, we would have to leap onto one and slide to the top of vine.

"I will be fine. I'm not backing down now." I say, Tsu'tey nodding before leaping out and grabbing onto the vine, before wrapping his feet around it.

"Don't hesitate Sara. You can do it." Tsu'tey says. Taking yet another deep breath, I leapt forward and managed to wrap my hands around a vine, I gripped onto it with my feet. I couldn't believe it, I just did that! I started to laugh and looked up at Tsu'tey who was smiling at me. After climbing up vine. Reaching the top, Tsu'tey climbed onto hanging rock and I did the same thing, looking across I could see that we were almost there, just had to get across these roots in front of us. Tsu'tey jumped onto one of the roots, me following him.

About ¾ along the roots, I went to jump onto another one that Tsu'tey had jumped on when I slipped and fell over the side. One of my hands grabbed onto a vine that was on the side of the root, Tsu'tey grabbing onto my other hand.

"I've got you Sara." Tsu'tey says, I gripped tighter onto his hands. "I need you to pull yourself up." He says, me gripping onto the vine tighter and started to pull myself up, Tsu'tey helping me up. Tsu'tey wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his chest.

"I want to keep going." I say looking towards the end of the roots. Tsu'tey helping me stand up and lightly held onto my hand.

"Are you sure?" Tsu'tey asks, me nodding. Tsu'tey took off at the jogging pace again, me right behind him. The next part was pretty easy, just climbing up these rock like steps. Reaching the top, I was slightly out of breath, but the view was amazing. Irkans flew by, screeching, Neytiri was waiting for us, with her Irkan Seze.

"You ready for this?" Neytiri asks, as I handed her my bow and arrows.

"Yeah, it's now or never." I say before walking over to the waterfall, where was a narrow ledge. Side-stepping onto it, Tsu'tey stood right beside me, as we reached the end, he lightly gripped onto my arm.

"Now you choice your Irkan. You have to feeling inside, if she also choices you, you have to be quick about it. This is your one chance Sara." Tsu'tey says.

"How will I know?" I ask, looking back at him.

"She'll try to kill you." Tsu'tey answers.

"Well that just made my day." I answered before walking out into the open. I walked along looking at each and everyone Irkan, most of them flew away or just ignored me. Walking down to the end, my eyes caught a glimpses of a indego, red and black one, watching me. Looking up at it, I pinned my ears back, the Ikran, hissing before flying down, blocking my path back to Tsu'tey and Neytiri. Letting out another hiss, the Irkan hissed back. I gripped lightly onto my braid and the vine that Tsu'tey gave me before we came here.

"Make your best move." I say, the Irkan lunging forward, me jumping to the side before jumping onto it's back.I hung on as the Irkan started to jump.

"Make the bond!" Tsu'tey yelled. I grabbed onto my braid again and aimed towards the neural interface on the Irkan. I felt the connection being made between us.

" _Stop fighting me."_ I thought, the Irkan stopping. I let out a laugh and looking into the Irkan's eyes.

"That's right. You're mine now." I say, gripping onto the neural interface, Tsu'tey walking over to us.

"The first flight seals the bond. Think fly." Tsu'tey says.

" _Fly!"_ I thought, the Irkan, jumping off the edge of the cliff and started to fly down towards the ground. Suddenly I wasn't afraid of heights or flying anymore. " _Fly straight."_ I think, the Irkan stretching her wings out and fly the way I was telling her to.

 **Tsu'tey p.o.v**

Sara flew around on her Irkan, she was no longer afraid of anything.

"Looks like she's doing okay." Neytiri says.

"She going better than okay. She's overcame her fears of heights." I say. Sara flew back to us, her Irkan landing back onto the ground. "How are you feeling now?" I ask her.

"I feel so brave, I don't have anything to fear anymore." Sara says, grinning from ear to ear. That smile of her makes me want to smile as well. She's so different and that's what makes me like her. Every feature of her is amazing and I wish I could call her mine. But I knew what my fate was, I'm meant to be with Neytiri not Sara. But having Sara makes me want to say no to fate and choice her as my mate.

"Hey, daydreamer!" Sara says, snapping me out of my thoughts of her. "You gonna head back or what?" She asks.

"I will meet you back there." I say to her.

"Sounds like a plan." Sara says before her Irkan spread it's wings and dove off the cliff.


End file.
